SALAH
by miichan mch
Summary: Tidak semua hal dapat kau ketahui kebenarannya. [SEQUEL TELAH DI BUAT OLEH KAK KIZHUO]


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Hurt, NTR, Song Fiction.

Rating : T

Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah lagu berjudul 'SALAH' milik Melly Goeslaw dan dipopulerkan kembali oleh Soundwave.

Saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan versi soumdwave agar feel nya lebih terasa. :D

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

.

.

.

.

 _"Selama ini kau masih merasa aku selalu menantimu.._

 _Dua minggu kau tak menghampiri, karena kau dengan yang lain.."_

 _._

 _._

Tubuh tegap berotot berbalut bathrobe kamar mandi berwarna merah maroon berdiri dengan angkuh menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam di depan balkon kamar hotel kelas president swift. Tangan kanannya tampak menyentuh layar ponsel pintar berwarna merah miliknya. Hanya butuh dua detik baginya untuk menemukan kontak yang dicari mengingat nomor itu ada di daftar paling atas panggilan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama suara dari sebrang telah menyapanya.

"Hallo, sei-kun.?"

"Hallo Tetsuya, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini, pekerjaanku belum selesai. "

"Kalau begitu baiklah, bekerjalah dengan baik sei-kun."

Akashi bisa membayangkan wajah manis Tetsuya tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang sangat menawan jarang dia perlihatkan di hadapan orang lain. Sungguh Akashi tak ingin kehilangan keindahan dari senyuman itu. Meskipun saat ini dia mungkin sedang melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa di maafkan, karena telah berbohong kepada kekasihnya.

"Sei.. Hari ini aku ingin makan masakan Italia."

Suara dari seorang wanita menyadarkan Akashi yang melamun. Tubuh sexy wanita berambut pirang dengan nama Alexandra Garcia hanya berbalut lingerie, Berjalan mendekat kearah Akashi, melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh. Bergelayut dengan manja.

Akashi memberikan senyum. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke Sky Garden, aku dengar pasta adalah yang terenak di sini."

"Okay."

Alex memberikan sentuhan sensual pada dada bidang yang masih berbalut jubah mandi. Mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua hingga saling menempel. Tak butuh waktu lama, Akashipun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Alex. Memperdalam ciuman pada wanita yang tak lebih sebagai teman tidurnya.

Ciuman panas dan bercumbu tanpa henti adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengusir rasa bersalah yang selalu singgah di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku akan kembali padamu setelah urusanku dengannya sudah selesai."

 _"Ibanya hatiku sayang.._ _Ternyata pikiranmu salah selama ini,_

 _Setiap kau tak datang sayang.. Padahal aku tak pernah ada di rumah.."_

 _._

 _._

Di suatu tempat di kota lain, Seorang pemuda manis berambut babyblue sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sebuah kamar, meletakkan ponsel biru mudanya setelah selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Apa hari ini dia menunda pulang lagi, Tetsu. ? Suara berat dari sesorang laki-laki membuatnya menoleh. Badan kekar masih berbalut baju dinas berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan tangannya bersidekap.

"Ya, sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan mainannya." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Tetsuya dengan ringan tanpa beban. Tak ada nada kesedihan di dalam kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menginap lagi di sini kan ?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku pulang jika tidak ada yang menemaniku. ?"

Laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya menyambut pelukan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman setelah berbagi ciuman singkat.

"Aku kasihan dengan si bodoh itu, bagaimana reaksianya jika tahu jika selama dia pergi kekasihnya selalu menginap di tempat pria lain ?"

"Dia tidak berhak marah."

"Padahal dia selalu membanggakan kemampuannya yang dia sebut mata kaisar itu." Nada sarat akan sindiran dan ejekan terucap dari mulut pria yang diketahui menjabat kepala kepolisian.

Suara dengusan terdengar. "Mata itu sudah tidak dapat melihat kebenaran Aomine-kun. Dia sudah buta. "

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Aomine memandang keadaan Tetsuya yang ada di hadapannya, Tubuhnya hanya hanya tertutup kemeja putih miliknya yang tentu membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam karena kebesaran, memanerkan kaki jenjang putih dan mulus. Wajahnya merona karena baru bangun tidur. Jangan lupakan rambut ajaibnya.

Membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya mulai terbangun. Memang dasarnya dia mesum. BDi tambah melihat undangan yang begitu jelas di depan mata. Tentu dia tidak akan menolak. Tapi dia harus menahannya hingga setelah makan malam, Dia tidak mau Tetsuya pingsan karena kekurangan energi.

"apa kau sudah makan, Tetsu?" Aomine bertanya dengan penuh perhatian, tangannya mengusap pipi putih si babyblue.

Tetsuya menggeleng "Aku menunggumu,"

Aomine hanya tersenyum maklum. "Dasar, harusnya kau tidak usah menungguku." Kemudian kembali membawa Tubuh kecil ke dalam dekapan. "Maafkan aku Tetsu, ini gara-gara kasus menyebalkan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Lagipula aku juga baru bangun, tadi setelah mengetik naskah untuk novelku, aku ketiduran, kalau bukan karena telephon dari Akashi-kun, aku masih ada di alam mimpi."

Ucap Tetsuya dalam pelukan Aomine. Dia sangat suka berada dalam pelukan tubuh besar sang polisi. Tangannya yang panjang mampu melingkupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Membuatnya selalu merasa aman dan tenang.

Sedikit banyak Aomine merasa bersalah tapi tak di pungkiri dia senang, karena dirinya yang menyebabkan Tetsuya baru bisa tidur dini hari, sehingga Tetsuya baru bisa mengetik naskah hanya saat pagi hingga siang.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan ?" Tetsuya bercicit dalam pelukan. Mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya. Aomine membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Memang kau bisa bantu apa, Tetsu.?

Bibir mungil mengerucut. "Aku sering baca novel yang bercerita tentang kasus kriminal. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu memecahkan kasusmu. "

Ekspresi lucu si biru membuatnya merasa gemas dan tak tahan untuk menghuhani wajah itu dengan ciuman.

Dalam hati dia benar-benar mengutuk kecerobohan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di apartement selagi dia bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Namun itu menguntungkan untuk Aomine. Membuatnya bisa leluasa menyentuh Tetsuya.

Apa karena telah berhasil mendapatkan Tetsuya sebagai kekasihnya dia sudah merasa menang.? Jika benar Akashi berfikir begitu, maka dia salah besar.

Tetsuya bukanlah barang pajangan. Dia juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan.

Jangan salahkan dia bila pada akhirnya dia berhasil merebut si biru dari sisinya. Sudah terlambat untuknya merasa takut. Dia akan mempertahankan Tetsuya meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Dia lebih takut melihat cairan bening berasa asin keluar dari dua mata indah Tetsuya yang tersakiti karena perbuatan Akashi.

"Mau makan di luar ?"

Si manis hanya menggeleng. "Pesan delivery saja. Aku malas keluar."

"Apapun untuk Tetsuku, sayang."

"Dasar gombal."

.

.

"Aku dengar orang itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan juga dia adalah model, pasti akan lebih lama dari biasanya"

Sebuah topik yang tidak terlalu bagus di bicarakan ketika sedang meniknati makan malam.

Aomine telah membersihkan dirinya mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai. Begitupun dengan Tetsuya. Mereka berdua memesan dua porsi makanan ayam teriyaki tak ketinggalan vanilla milkshake yang menjadi minuman wajib untuk Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Tetsuya dengan ketus. Makanan di hadapannya lebih menarik perhatian daripada kabar tentang Akashi.

"Tapi dia lumayan cantik dan .. Sexy "

Aomine tahu, karena anak buahnya lah yang mengirim laporan kepadanya. Diam-diam dia meminta bantuan rekan polisinya yang bertugas di kota yang di singgahi Akashi.

Nafsu dan Ambisi sudah begitu memenuhi pikiran mantan kaptennya sewaktu masih di Teiko. Dia lengah. Hingga tak sadar jika selama ini Aomine selalu mengawasi tingkah lakunya. Bahkan kekasihnya telah di curi saja dia tidak tahu.

"Menurutku kalian sama saja. Sama-sama pemuja dada besar."

Ujar Tetsuya dengan santai. Satu lagi potongan daging masuk ke mulut mungilnya.

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar.

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut dengan Aomine yang tiba-tiba bangun dari kursinya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dihadapannya. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan orang bodoh seperti dia. Aku mungkin suka melihat gadis dengan dada besar apalagi jika hanya mengenakan bikini.

" Mata biru gelap milik Aomine menatap lurus ke dua mata biru jernih Tetsuya dengan tajam, mengapit dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjukknya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menghianati orang yang aku cintai saat aku masih terikat hubungan dengannya."

Mata Tetsuya sempat membelalak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memandang teduh Aomine.

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu,Aomine-kun."

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja Akashi dan menjadi milikku."

Wajah menawan itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tenang.

Gesturenya tak terlihat tegang ketika mendengar permintaan dari pria yang beberapa waktu ini menemani malamnya. Dia menunjukkan senyum lembut yang tak dapat diartikan. VTangannya memberi usapan lembut pada wajah tegas yang selalu terlihat garang. "Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu sekarang, aku akan datang padamu jika waktunya sudah tepat."

Pria tan itu menghela nafas lelah. Tak ada untungnya dia berdebat dengan Tetsuya saat ini. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala. Namun melihat senyum yang terlukis di wajah yang selalu datar, membuat hatinya sedikit merasa tenang, malaikat birunya tidak akan pergi darinya. Meskipun saat ini hubungan mereka masih dirahasikan dari orang lain.

 _"Selalu ku bilang aku tak sebaik kau pikir, tak pernah ku nantikan kamu.._

 _Ku cinta kamu bukan berarti aku tak mendua, Sayang, kau nilai aku salah.."_

 _._

 _._

Suara Akashi terdengar setelah memasuki apartemen. Setelah dua minggu pergi ke Fukuoka. Tetsuya menyambut kepulangan Akashi.

"Selamat datang Sei-kun."

Tangan Akashi menunjukkan barang yang di bawanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tetsuya menerima bungkusan yang di bawa Akashi. Matanya berbinar ketika mengetahui didalamnya ada kue vanilla edisi terbatas dari toko langganannya.

"Arigatou, sei-kun."

Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, Tetsuya memeluk tubuh Akashi. Namun sebelum Tetsuya mencium bibirnya. Tangan kanan Akashi sudah menghentikannya. "Maaf Sayang, hari ini aku lelah, "

Tetsuya sedikit menunjukkan wajah cemberut. Tak pelak membuat Akashi tertawa. Lalu mengacak rambut si biru muda.

"Aku akan melayani Tetsuya sampai puas, Tapi tidak sekarang. "

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kau lelah, sekarang mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menampilkan senyum hangat yang di balas senyum menawan Akashi.

"Terimakasih sayang." Akashi mencium kening Tetsuya. Sebelumya dia sedikit mengacak surai biru muda. Kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Tetsuya memandang punggung Akashi yang mulai menjauh. Sorot mata hangat dan senyum yang sempat dia tunjukkan perlahan memudar, memunculkan kembali wajah datar kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin seperti es.

"Bau pelacur."

Begitulah yang Tetsuya pikirkan setelah mencium aroma parfum lain di tubuh kekasihnya. Tadi dia hanya berpura-pura bersikap manja agar Akashi tidak curiga. Tentu saja, ada dan tidaknya Akashi dirumah tidak penting baginya. Apa yang dia lakukan Tetsuya sudah tidak peduli. Perasaannya telah lenyap sejak melihat sendiri kekasihnya sedang berkencan dengan orang lain di hotel.

Tetsuya bertahan karena dia tahu Akashi tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Jika harus berpisah, dia harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Dia tidak boleh gegabah.

Sebenarnya di sudut hatinya seperti masih belum rela jika dia harus melepaskan status sebagai kekasih Akashi. Apa mungkin secara tidak sadar sebenarnya dia masih mencintai pria merah itu. ? Apalagi Akashi selalu bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintai Tetsuya dan tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Selalu membuat hatinya luluh. Tapi dia sendiri juga tak sudi menjadi masochist. Dengan menerima begitu saja perlakuan Akashi yang menyakitinya.

'kurasa bermain-main sebentar tidak masalah'

Setidaknya itulah yang Tetsuya pikirkan untuk sekarang.

Tidak selamanya malaikat akan selalu berhati baik. Mereka juga akan marah apabila kepercayaannya dikhianati. Jika Akashi bisa bersenang-senang dengan para selingkuhannya, maka dia juga berhak mencari pelarian dengan pria lain. Ini semata karena Tetsuya sangat menjunjung Tinggi keadilan. Entah dengan siapa hatinya nanti menemukan tempat untuk berlabuh,belum tentu Akashi, belum tentu juga Aomine. Tetsuya tidak tahu.

Hanya dua hari Akashi Seijuurou berada dirumah. Sekarang dia harus pergi lagi ke Hongkong untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tetsuya tidak protes, karena dia paham itu adalah tanggung Akashi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Tetsuya mengantarkan Akashi hingga depan Apartement.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya. Aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah aku kembali." Ucap Akashi saat mereka berada di depan pintu. Pria itu telah menggunakan setelan jas formal.

'janji palsu. paling kau hanya mengajak wanita jalang itu. dan kau akan pura-pura lupa sambil minta maaf padaku.' Batin Tetsuya dalam hatinya. Dia sudah hafal tabiat Seijuurou. Tetsuya memilih tersenyum menanggapi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Sei-kun."

"Hm."

Setelah memberikan ciuman selamat jalan, Sang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi itu langsung berjalan pergi menuju area parkir mobil.

Baru saja dia masuk di kendaraan mewahnya. Ponsel Akashi sudah bergetar menandakan e-mail masuk. Pesan dari Alex yang memberitahukan nama hotel tempat dia menginap beserta nomor kamar. Mereka telah membuat janji untuk bertemu selama di Hongkong.

Sebenarnya Akashi selalu diliputi kebimbangan. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin terus menipu kekasihnya, Tetsuya. Entah kenapa hatinya selalu merasa tak tenang ketika meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk kunjungan kerja, seolah orang itu itu akan pergi dari sisinya. Dan demi apapun dia samasekali tak pernah berkeinginan untuk berpisah.

Dia ingin berhenti melakukan kebohongan dan hanya akan memperhatikan Tetsuya. Namun keinginannya terganggu karena kehadiran Alex, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan wanita itu begitu saja. Karena dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam kehidupan Akashi.

Tetsuya menutup pintu Apartement begitu yakin Akashi telah pergi. Melangkah ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel berwarna biru muda dengan gantungan ponsel berkepala anjing siberian husky. Jari lentiknya lalu menyentuh salah satu kontak untuk di hubungi.

"Hallo, Aomine-kun. Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang ?"

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana. Tunggu aku Tetsu."

"Ha'i"

Tanpa Akashi sadari, ketika dia sedang berkutat dengan dilema dan rasa bersalah karena akan menemui simpanannya. Kuroko Tetsuya telah mendapatkan kehangatan dari seorang Aomine Daiki..

 _"Selama ini aku pun mendua, tapi kau tak tahu sayang.._

 _Pikirmu kau yang menyakitiku, bukan bukan kamu sayang.._

 _Ibanya hatiku sayang..ternyata pikiranmu salah selama ini.._

 _Setiap kau tak datang sayang, padahal aku tak pernah ada di rumah.._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

Iseng bikin song fict, maaf kalo cerita sama lagunya gk nyambung :')

saya baru pertama kali nyoba :")

fic ini juga tantangan buat saya buat nulis cerita sedih dan mengurangi kadar gula yang berlebihan di cerita saya yg sebelumnya. Karena yang berlebihan itu tidak sehat :'V walopun saya gk tau udah sedih apa blom ? atau malah gk sedih tapi jahat XD

ya udah, minta pendapat, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, :)

Salam Damai

miichan X'D


End file.
